


Beware

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / OC-centric [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: yes that is a warrior cats reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: The Speaker first learns that Delphi is also a speaker through a vague dream his apprentice has about the Vex. Delphi's solution is, as ever, to pack his bags and move away.





	Beware

“I had a dream.”

“What was it about?”

A breeze drifted through the window, stirring the windchimes into a gentle rhythm. Delphi watched the steam off his tea curl into shapes in the air above him. It was a quiet evening in the Tower, even more peaceful here in the Speaker’s quarters. The Speaker was overlooking some charts as they shared tea. This was Delphi's favorite time. Sometimes they had lessons, about anything from astrocartography to philosophy. And sometimes it was like this, evenings spent in comfortable quiet while the Speaker worked.

“I was standing in a beautiful city,” Delphi said, recalling the dream. “Not this city, but it was beneath the Traveler, but the Traveler felt different. Alive. Pulsing with so much Light. The buildings were impossibly tall and shining, disappearing into the clouds, built with strange architecture that I could not quite make sense of. But there were no people. Everything was silent and empty. I followed a road through the city, calling for anyone, but I was alone. Alone, but… I could feel someone watching me. Something benevolent. And another… something… calculating. I started to feel hunted, so I ran. The city began to crumble around me and a shock wave went through the air, and knocked me off my feet. Something started to stir under the ground and there was a horrible noise, like metal on metal. Structures started to burst up through the ground, destroying the city. They were… Vex.”

The Speaker was watching him intently, his tea sitting forgotten on the table between them. At the mention of the Vex, his gaze shifted, just slightly. Sympathetic, interested, but guarded.

“They started coming out of everywhere, coming for me. I tried to get away, but no matter where I ran, there were more Vex. They cornered me, but I couldn’t use my Light. Just before they killed me, Athena showed up. She wasn’t in a shell, just a form of pure Light, and when she spoke it was… too many voices, all put on top of one another, speaking in a thousand different languages all at once.”

“What did she say?”

“Beware an enemy who seems to sleep.”

The Speaker was silent for a moment, his face thoughtful.

“Do you think it means anything?” Delphi asked. “Do you think… do you think the Vex still have a hold on my mind?”

“I think I would know if the Vex were still in your head, little one,” Athena said from the desk, where she was talking to the Speaker’s Ghost.

Delphi hummed disbelievingly, taking a sip of his tea.

“You are free from them,” the Speaker said. “I don’t believe Athena would have brought you to the Tower if she thought you a danger.”

“Beware an enemy who seems to sleep…” Delphi murmured. “I will never be free from them. They infect even my Light.” He looked at the Speaker. “What if… What if  _I’m_  the enemy? What if the dream was warning me about something sleeping inside me? What if I’m some sort of… of Vex sleeper agent? If they take control of me, I’m behind all our defenses, right at the heart. I… I have to leave!” Delphi leapt to his feet.

The Speaker beat him to the door and put a hand on his chest, stopping him. Athena had flitted across the room to be next to him and Fiver could feel her alarm.

“I won’t stop you from leaving,” the Speaker said, slowly. “Wait a moment and listen to me. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then trust me when I say that I would not have let you stay here if I thought you were a danger,” he said sternly. “If I had any suspicion you were still connected to the Vex network in any way, I would have had you and Athena killed.”

Delphi stepped back slightly, eyes wide.

The Speaker’s expression softened. “But I don’t believe you are a threat. Athena chose you and I believe she chose well. The Vex left their mark on you, as they do on everything they touch, but  _you_ are not Vex. You are a  _Guardian_  and you belong here as much as any other.”

Delphi lowered his gaze, sighing slightly. Athena bumped into his cheek.

“As I keep telling you, you little Goblin.”

“You call me little a lot for someone who is as big as my fist,” Delphi said, smiling at her. She nudged him back toward the chair and he relented, going to sit back down. The Speaker returned to his seat, pouring Fiver a fresh cup of tea.

“At least I don’t have to hem my coats to keep them from dragging on the ground,” Athena countered.

“You don’t wear a coat.”

“Still.” She gave him one last nudge and then went back over to the desk.  _You should listen to the Speaker,_ she added privately _. He’s right about you._

Delphi didn’t reply, but he was sure she felt his doubt.

The Speaker was typing on a tablet and sat it down, looking at Fiver. “I’ve told the Vanguard to be on alert for any increased Vex activity. Now, then, history or geography?”

“History,” Delphi said, a bit startled with the rapid subject change.

“Mm, where did we leave off last?”

“The Six Fronts.”

“Ah, yes, then it’s time we talk about Osiris…”

**Author's Note:**

> i know my little vex hybrid speaker is a bit of a mary sue and i do not care
> 
> delphi's dream is somewhat alluding to the simulant future and the vex's whole... plan thing. not enough to be curse of osiris spoilers


End file.
